The use of rechargeable batteries such as, for example, nickel-cadmium (NiCad) and nickel-metal hydride (NiMH) batteries for providing operating power in consumer products is well established. Such rechargeable batteries are frequently used in communications devices such as cellular and cordless telephones and other mobile telecommunications products. As these communications devices become more widely available and accepted, some consumers may desire different battery options for providing different operating parameters, such as longer talk and standby times. By way of example, more consumers have begun to rely on cellular radio communications as a primary form of communications. Battery life for cellular telephones has therefore become an important consideration for some consumers.
As newer and more powerful rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion (Li-on) batteries, become available, consumers are expected to want the option to purchase these type batteries to achieve, for example, the increased talk and standby time afforded to a portable telephone through use of these batteries. It is conceivable, therefore, that the same portable telephone may be powered at different times by different battery cell technologies. It is desirable, however, that no detrimental performance occurs in the portable telephone when receiving operating power from the different possible battery types. It is also desirable to be able to charge any of the optional battery types, which also have different charging characteristics, with a common battery recharger without any negative effects.